


Deus Ex Link

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drowning, Gender Dysphoria, Graphic Violence, I'll Do That Next, Non-Binary Link, Other, Savage Beating, Transgender Day of Remembrance, Transpositivity, With these two, for once, it gets better at the end, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Link is making his way to through the water temple, but a mysterious foe blocks his path, and he has to conquer it before he can progress.
Relationships: Link/Dark Link (Female)
Kudos: 16





	Deus Ex Link

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the copyrighted characters in this work.

Finally. He had the chance to get to Ruto, so that he could have the Medallion of Water. But this was an odd room. He looked around. The door behind him had disappeared, and there was nothing but a thick blanket of fog all around. There was also water all over the floor. It wasn’t very deep, coming up to his ankles, but it was more than he actually wanted to be wading around in. This was gonna ruin his boots, and probably his leggings. Hopefully they’d dry. Other than that, there wasn’t anything as far as he could see in the fog. It felt like there was a chill wind, and it didn’t feel like he was in the water temple anymore.

He made sure his grip on his shield was solid, and drew the Master Sword out of its sheath, just in case. It pulled easily and sung lightly as it came out, like it always did. It was like there was some kind of creature inside the blade, but that was silly and impossible. He walked forward slowly, being careful not to lose his way to this spot, and pulling out deku nuts. He placed them gently in the water as he walked, in order to make his way back in case he got turned around, and he hoped that he got to wherever he needed to go soon. He only had thirty five nuts.

He walked slowly into the fog, and as the last nut he placed started to disappear, he’d place another. It didn’t take long for him to run out, and there was still nothing, so he turned, but the nut that he had just placed had disappeared. This was a problem. He turned, scanning the entire area, but it was gone. So he turned back to start walking back the way he came, but was it that way, or was it that way?

The panic set in. He was lost. He was lost, and Ganondorf’s reign of terror would continue and he’d never save the seven sages to get their medallions. Where did he go? Where did he come from? He decided to just focus on a direction and go. He’d have to run into a wall at some point, right? Then if he followed that wall, he’d have to come across a door or some other entrance to this nightmare. At least, that was assuming there wasn’t a hole in the floor. It was still the best idea he had at the moment, so he set out, with the Master Sword still in his hand.

It was a huge room. That was clear. He’d been walking for five minutes, and still hadn’t reached a wall. It was also kind of worrying. Then he saw a dark shape in the distance. It was hard to make out what it was, but it was definitely a shape, and he ran towards it, causing it to come into view as he got closer. He slowed very quickly as he came up to it. It was a large dead tree. That was odd. He walked up to it and pressed his hand against the cool bark. Nothing. It was still just a dead tree. He took a minute and rested against it, trying to figure out a plan. This was the only feature he had found so far. He pulled out some jerky and thought for a moment. There was no way to know which way he came in, and no way to know which way he had to go, but he had rope.

He pulled it out and tied off an end to the tree branch, then tied the ends of his three hanks of rope together and tied the other end off at his waist. There was no way that he could get lost now. He picked a direction and started walking off into the fog. He didn’t walk for more than two minutes before he saw a dark shape in the distance and ran forward, only to see a familiar tree. His rope was still tied to the end, so it was the same tree, and he tugged on the rope around his waist, and the one on the tree moved. That was odd. He pulled it and bunched it up, only to have the entire three hanks of wet rope at his feet. He started walking again, and sure enough, he came to the tree again, exactly the same as before.

Now he knew something was up. He pulled the rope again, and tried to walk in a different direction, and then two minutes later he was back at the tree again. He untied the rope from his waist and put the sword and shield up. He’d seen a few puzzles in the last two temples, but not like this, and he sat back at the base of the tree, thinking.

He heard some steps in the water, and saw a dark shape running toward him, and he jumped up, about to say something, when he realized what was running at him. It was a woman for sure, but she had white hair, dark charcoal skin, and glowing red eyes. She was also dressed like him, but in black. Oh yeah, and she was yelling, and raising her sword.

He scrambled and got his sword and shield out just in time to block the strike, and the woman jumped back, bringing up her shield. He brought his up almost at the same time and observed her. She… It was almost like looking at an identical twin sister except for the weird dark colors.

She was followed by whispers and it sent a chill up his spine. He shivered, and he stabbed forward, trying to get around her shield. She brought it down then reposted with her own attack, sending her sword sailing towards the top of his head. He ducked and got his shield up just in time, deflecting it away. Then she pushed forward with her shield, smashing into his when it was a weird angle. It knocked him off balance, and she went to shank him as he fell, but he twisted and rolled, getting out of the way of her downward thrust. Instead of pressing her advantage, she stepped backward, bringing her shield back up. 

He scrambled backwards, and his back met the tree. She was fast. She was as fast as him, and she reminded him of his own fighting style. He stood, bringing the shield up, and walked forward. She kept pace, going backwards, and then he swept his shield against hers to get it out of the way and stabbed in a lunge. To his surprise, she backflipped in the air, landing on the end of his blade. She weighed nothing, and for that moment, Link felt fear. This was something different than he’s ever faced. Send him Ghoma, send him Volvagia. He’d fight them all, but he wasn’t ready to fight himself. Or some weird, sexy, booby, shadow version of himself. He wasn’t ready to fight that either.

He flicked his wrist to sweep her away, and she dropped as the sword moved, standing exactly where the sword had been, and stabbing forward. He twisted but it still cut deep into his arm, which was better than his shoulder, which had been there only moments before. He gasped and backed up, and she put her shield back up. She was an opportunistic fighter, just like he was. Take the aggressive when you had the advantage, but stay defensive until then. She didn’t want to press the advantage and misstep. She realized that it was better to wear an opponent down like a pack of wolves than to charge in like a bear, and he respected that in her.

That didn’t, however, make up for the fact that she had just tried to stab him. The cut was bleeding, and it was deep. He needed to get it cleaned and sutured up right away. She smiled, looking at him and licking his blood from the edge of her blade. That was a whole new level than monsters. There was no way she didn’t have conscious thought. That was a mind game. This was more terrifying with each passing moment. He tried to think of things that he had that he could use to get the advantage. Did she have the rest of his items?

He reached into his pouch then threw his last deku nut at the ground, and it flashed. He opened his eyes after it flashed, and stabbed forward, but there was nothing. She was just gone. He looked around, trying to figure out where she went, only to have lithe arms come up under his own and wrap around his head, then pulled forward. Fuck. He tried to get her off, but where she weighed nothing before, she definitely weighed like a full-sized girl now. He dropped the sword and shield, trying to get his hands free, and as he did, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. And she had incredible strength for a girl about his size. He couldn’t do much, and stumbled backwards, into the tree. He felt her run into it, and had an idea. He leaned forward and slammed her into the tree, and she let go, which got him away from her. He turned and wiped at his mouth, only to see her slowly stand back up from the base of the tree, and wipe at her own mouth with the same hand.

They were both breathing heavily. Link could see his sword and shield not that far away, but hers was about the same distance, and he knew she was thinking the same way. There had to be an advantage somewhere. How do you fight yourself. Wait, did you fight yourself? Was this some kind of fucked up reflection scenario? If so, why was she a girl? He didn’t like this. She stood to her full height, staring him down. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like any of this. If he could leave, he would. If he could wake up from this nightmare, he would gladly. He touched his hand to his arm and tried to make it stop. He really needed to apply a poultice or something. That was bad. She walked toward him, her hips swaying seductively, and her hands in fists. Now that he thought about it with recent evidence, they weren’t exactly the same. He wouldn’t be so bold to approach his enemy without his weapons. She kept coming closer, and his eyes kept darting back to his weapon. Should he go for it?

She spit out something black, then charged him with her fist up, rocketing out a punch that would have sent him into next week. He put his hand up to block then went for a punch of his own, but she blocked that one and punched him right in the gut. He wheezed and doubled over, and she kneed him in the face, which sent his sprawling backwards with what felt like a broken nose and a spasming diaphragm. Again, instead of pressing the advantage, she grinned and backed up, giving him space to recover. She was enjoying the fighting more than trying to kill him, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He struggled to get to his feet, once he regulated his breathing again. His nose was a faucet of blood at this point. He put his fists up in an attempted pugilism stance, but he never had to fight unarmed before. Boxing wasn’t a strong suit of his.

She grinned, dropping into her own stance and walked forward a little. She reached out and slapped his hand, and he jerked back, thinking it was a punch. She did it again, and he jerked back again. This sick bitch was enjoying this. He waited for her to do it again, and when she did, he advanced. She actually wasn’t expecting that, and her face dropped in shock. He came in with a hook, and punched her in the cheek. She rolled with it and kicked at him, kicking him in the side. Then she came in with an additional punch. He backed out of it, dropping into the guarded stance. She moved her jaw around, and there was an audible pop, and a dribble of what Link was sure was now blood staining the corner of her mouth. She wiped at it with her forearm, then winked and came in again, but she didn’t come in with a punch, she lowered her shoulder and charged into him, and wrapped her arms around him, tackling him into the water. She jumped up, straddling him, and grabbed his hair, rocketing a punch into his face that made him see stars. It dazed him, and as his vision cleared, she was still holding his hair and keeping him from drowning, for now.

He tried to push her off of him, but he was still a little dazed, and she grabbed his arms, pinning them under each knee, then putting his head under the water. He panicked and fought at her, and the weight let up, and she pulled his head back out of the water. He had a chance to gasp before she pushed his head under again. He couldn’t believe it. He’d made it this far, done so much, and now he was being drowned by himself. What had he done so badly that this Dark Link felt the need to kill him? His Vision fuzzed as he was pulled out of the water, but she let go of his head, and stood, dragging him. He scrambled to get away, but there was water in his lungs, and it was hard to breathe. She drug him onto the dry patch of land where the tree was and pushed really hard on his lungs, which made the water come out at least. He rolled over, vomiting and coughing up water. He’d lost. She was going to kill him. Ganondorf won out.

He finally got his breathing under control, but she hadn’t killed him. He rolled back over slowly, and she was standing over him, her hands on her hips, and dripping. He weakly tried to get up, but her boot was immediately on his throat, pushing him back down. There wasn’t much pressure, but it prevented him from struggling. She looked down at him and licked her lips, then grabbed the hem of her tunic. She wrung it out, dumping water on his face. He was officially fed up with water. Fuck it, and fuck this temple. He was shocked when she just took the tunic off. Her skin was perfect and glistening and she had some kind of wrap around her chest to keep her tits in place. That was what he figured that he’d do if…. Oh. Oh no. no no no no.

He did not want to think about that right now. She lifted her boot off his neck only to place it on his chest, then wrung the entire shirt out on his face. He winced away, then opened his eyes again. She put the tunic over the branch to dry it out, then looked back down at him with passionless eyes.

He figured out what this was. He wasn’t ready to deal with that. He was a boy, and that was the end of it. There was nothing he could do about it. She scowled at him and stomped on his chest, definitely bruising a few ribs. It was like she could hear his thoughts. Could she hear his thoughts? She rolled her eyes and took her boot off of him, going over to her sword and shield. He rolled, scrambling to his feet, but she didn’t pick them up to fight with them. She dragged them over to the tree and threw them in a pile, then looked at him again. He didn’t know what to do. It was like her desire to kill had just…. Vanished? None of Ganondorf’s creatures felt that way. None of them were just done. He didn’t like where this was going, but scrambled to his feet. His arm was still bleeding, and he took off his own tunic, wrapping it around the arm and tying it off to stem the blood. His undershirt was soaked through. If this was what he thought it was, he didn’t want any part of it, and at that thought, she crossed the distance between them quickly, grabbed him by the undershirt, and kneed him in the crotch. He went down again, this time covering his dick with his hands. She glowered down at him, folding her arms in front of her.

He wondered if he should say something, but what was the point? She could hear his thoughts anyway. He wasn’t a girl. That wasn’t an option. There were surgeries and things, but he didn’t have time. Maybe when all of this was over, he’d look into it? She swiftly kicked him in the kidney, and he felt like he was dying. He was definitely gonna pee blood. She looked at him expectantly, not willing to take that. Fine. He’d see. Maybe there was something he could do now? He felt like this crisis was the worst time to explore his gender identity, but he’d do it. He meant it too.

At that thought, her face softened, and she went over to his things, picking them up and placing them next to the tree, then grabbed him and took him by the arm, leading him over to the tree and pressing him against it. He tried to fight, but she put her finger to his lips. Her skin was surprisingly soft, and he stopped struggling. She opened a pouch on her belt and stuck something into her mouth, chewing on it for a moment, then got into another pouch, pulling out what looked like a black cloth bandage. She placed it on his knee and took his arm, untying the green tunic slowly. She placed it to her side and pulled whatever she was chewing on out of her mouth, tucking it gingerly into the cut on his arm. He figured he knew what it was. Clotweed would stem the bleeding and clean the wound. It’s what he was planning to do. She then took the bandage and wrapped it around the wound to keep it dry… or drier than it would be once the bandage itself dried.

She then pulled his shirt off of him, looking over the rest of his injuries. There were plenty of nicks and scrapes, but nothing as bad as that. She then crawled almost onto him, settling into the crook of his arm. He still wasn’t entirely sure what was going on here, but he knew that she wasn’t his enemy. She was him, in the purest sense of the word. She was surprisingly warm, and her slender fingers on his chest felt amazing in not just a comforting way, but in a surprisingly sexual way. He got so comfortable, that he dozed off.

When Link woke up, the fog had cleared. He was in a large room, but not nearly as large as it had felt. There was a door on one end, and a door on the other. He was resting his back against a dead tree in the middle of the room, and the floor was completely dry. What was more shocking was that his shadow twin wasn’t there. He was alone. He didn’t really know what happened, but his tunic and undershirt were neatly folded on top of his sword and shield. He felt his arm, and the cut was completely gone. All that was left was a scar. It looked like it had been there for a long time, because it was completely healed over. He reached down for his shirt, and when he picked it up, something rolled out. It was shining clear container, and inside was what looked like some dark black water. He smiled and hugged it close to him, then got geared up. He felt whole again, and there was a princess to save.


End file.
